Diary of Sayuri: Daughter of the Earth King
by Itineris
Summary: Set 400 years before the life of Aang, a certain princess decides to document the daily happenings of her life. Enjoy.
1. Entry 1

May 12

Bamboo Palace

Time of Kyoshi

Reign of Mamoru-Hiroki VII

Dear Diary,

It is with a tired hand that I pen these words. The people of the Earth Kingdom whisper of the extravagant parties and festivals thrown by my father, Mamoru-Hiroki VII, but I am here to tell you that, while lavish, they are nothing short of exhaustive. The starched manners that must be used! They are the true reason for my fatigue. A princess can only portray a false image for so long. The most successive cure for such is a long soak in my bathing pool, accompanied by my collection of fragrant oils and perfumes. I do enjoy my baths, for Father had my pool crafted of gold tiles, accented with studs of emerald and ruby so that the whole thing glimmers and sparkles in the candlelight. I shall bathe and return to you.

-o-o-o-

Like an animal that has shed its skin, I feel renewed now in my silk sleeping garment, free of my heavy sashes and gown, the moisture in my hair being delicately sponged out with a towel. This action is performed by none other than my attendant, Liu, loyal and modest. I do prefer to remain in my jewels, however: my pearl ankles bracelets, rings of diamond and sapphire, and the long jewel strands for my neck. But they are bothering me presently, so I ask Liu to remove them. She does, my devoted servant, and takes an ivory comb to my hair. More about today's events. Father announced today at a most lavish supper – in the presence of his council, various members of the court, and several heads of our nation's army – that he is building a new palace. For me! In honor of my fifteenth birthday! It is mostly completed; to this I am dismayed, for I shan't be able to select the gems and precious metals that I would like in my apartments. I trust Father's judgment, however. There will be a total of seventy rooms, as well as a banquet hall and two lush gardens. Perhaps the best part of all, however, is the fact that it will be nestled in the mountains, completely secluded. Can you imagine? Naturally, it will take many months to complete, but I am in no hurry.

And so I, Sayuri-Yasuko, first daughter of King Mamoru-Hiroki VII and Queen Yasuko, shall have a palace to call my own. Liu has just tucked away my comb and lit the large candle above my bed, for I do prefer a bit of light while I sleep. It smells of almond oil. It is time for me to now go. See you in the morning.


	2. Entry 2

May 13

Bamboo Palace

Time of Kyoshi.

Reign of Mamoru-Hiroki VII

Dear Diary,

Looking at my previous entry, I realize that I failed to inform you of my life in sufficient detail. Father is at a council meeting, Mother is conferring with the seamstresses, and my siblings have taken the afternoon to play on the hillside, accompanied by their attendants, of course, so I shan't be disturbed. I have already mentioned Mother and Father, but not my siblings. I have three: Mizuki, Hiroki, and Chiyoko. Hiroki is just three years, Chiyoko six, and Mizuki ten. Naturally, Hiroki is next in line to receive Father's throne, though the Council buzzes about making me Queen, should I choose to marry. Mother and Father have already selected several possible matches for me, so I need only wait. It won't be long, I fear.

Ah, Liu has just stepped into the garden, where dwell presently; she is calling for me. Please excuse me while I go to meet her.

-o-o-o-

I am alone again, with the exception of the parcel I have beside me. When Liu came in, she handed it to me and said that it was from my Father and I could open it whenever I fancied. My fingers itch to tear the paper, and I fear I have already begun to do so with my free hand. I spy a glimmer of something gold. Jewelry perhaps? Oh, do be careful, my able fingers, for I can see paper within! There, the parcel is unwrapped. But, oh, the beautiful thing that it was hiding! A collar of some sort, made of pure gold and set with sapphire stones - my favorite. There is a note. It is in Father's hand, and I have copied it on the page:

For my dear daughter, something to present the friend I have waiting for you at the new palace.

Oh, the curiosity that dwells now within me! What sort of friend awaits me at my new home? I must go now, for Mother is expecting me for our noonday meal. I fancy I'll wear my grey pearl necklace, along with the veil she had made for me. It is of a light purple material, ornamented with diamonds where my forehead would be. For weight, most likely, so as to prevent it from sliding off my head. I'll be back.

-o-o-o-

What a delicious meal! Roast lamb with papayas, not to mention the squirrel-quail eggs and tiny cakes filled with custard! Hiroki was too finicky to eat anything but the cakes. Father was not able to join us, so Mother, Mizuki, and I chatted while Chiyoko and Hiroki's nursemaids helped them with their meals. It was then that Mother spoke of marriage, not for the first time.

"An alliance with the Northern Water Tribe would, in the end, benefit us all, Sayuri. I fear that, while it is custom to wait until you've turned sixteen, your wedding shall take place before."

So I am to marry a stranger that lives now an ocean away. I do not even know his name! Ah, the royal jeweler is here. I am to discuss with him the gems I would like in my new set of jewelry, a late present from my dear Mother. As Father says, I am exceedingly ambitious, and my jewelry shall be nothing short of extravagant.

And can you guess what is to take place tomorrow? I am to leave with Father to Ba-Sing-Se. There is to be a great meeting with Avatar Kyoshi. He says that it would do me well to see this most famed Avatar. And who knows? Should I become Queen, I need all the political experience I can get. I will write when I get the chance.


	3. Entry 3

May 16

Ba-Sing-Se

Time of Kyoshi

Reign of Mamoru-Hiroki VII

Dear Diary,

I do not know why all of the generals crow that Ba-Sing-Se is a gem worth protecting, for it is just like any other city I've ever been to, albeit larger. I do savor this time with my father, however. The bad thing is I must put on my best manners, the ones that leave me emotionally and mentally drained. I am in my dark green kimono – you know, the one sewn with gold thread and ornamented with diamonds along the collar – and embroidered leather sandals. My neck is hung with several strands of grey pearls – the rarest in the Earth Kingdom, as Father claims – and my ankles jingle with silver bracelets, studded with emeralds. And then I have on my fingers several emerald rings. My hair is braided into multiple sections and bound up high on my head. I had to bring Liu with me, for assistance and company. She is so very easy to talk to.

We make our way now to the Great Council Hall, where the Avatar will be speaking. Father says that she is a great military strategist. You see, there is a devilish rebel of a man – Jin something – who is, at this point in time, rebelling against my father and seizing much land for himself. Father fears that our magnificent kingdom may be split apart, should this man remain unattended to. Avatar Kyoshi, as the generals say, has had her fill of him and might separate. I pray she does not do such a foolish thing! The world needs her.

-o-o-o-

It is dusk now and still my insides quiver. Never have I heard anyone speak more powerfully that Avatar Kyoshi! Her words shook the Council Hall. Father, the esteemed guest, was very polite and listened to her every word. When he responded, his words were wise. From what I can tell, he has cooled the Avatar's temper, saying that he has several battalions ready to chase that Jin man down and kill him. The generals and other council members all chorused in approval. But – and this leaves me most shaken – when we were leaving on our hippopotamus-bison (I call them hippalos; they're huge!) the Avatar came from behind and stopped me right as I was about to climb into the saddle.

"Your father is a wise man, Princess. It is because of him our kingdom is so great."

Then she bowed in respect – even the Avatar must bow to royalty – and left. Imagine! But now that the meeting is over, Father and I sit in our large tent, propped by fluffy pillows and enjoying thick noodles with broth as well as cakes of sweetmeat.

"What a daughter I have!" Father exclaimed while we were eating. "So full of poise and decorum! Everyone was taken with you, Sayuri. I am very proud."

We head back home tomorrow. It is then, as Mother has promised, that she will make known the name of the man I am to wed. My stomach is knotted with anxiety. I pray he is a kind man. Oh, I am so ready to go home!


End file.
